How Dare Your ABS, Jongin
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Kyungsoo kesal karena jongin tidak izin kepadanya saat menunjukkan aset berharganya pada fans.. This is kaisoo fanfic, yaoi, boy x boy, shouneun ai..


**How Dare Your ABS, Jongin**

 **Cast : Kai and Kyungsoo**

 **Other cast : EXO member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi**

 **Happy Reading Everyone!**

 **Dont Forget to give Fav, Follow, and Review :)**

 *****

Hiruk pikuk ribuan manusia masih terdengar pasca mega konser EXO malam itu di salah satu stadium terbesar negeri ginseng tersebut. Begitu pula suasana _backstage_ yang masih ramai oleh para staf yang andil dalam penyelenggaraan konser. Member exo satu persatu memasuki _backstage_ dan mulai mengganti kostum mereka. Tak lupa pula mereka saling memberi selamat kepada para staf atas keberhasilan konser di hari pertama ini. Semua orang di _backstage_ merasa senang, karena butuh waktu berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk menyiapkan konser agar dapat meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi para penonton. Berbagai konsep dipilah untuk menarik perhatian penonton, meskipun penampilan telanjang dada Jongin bukan salah satu yang direncanakan. Entah, dapat dorongan darimana, pemuda berkulit tan seksi itu tiba-tiba memamerkan otot perutnya di depan ribuan fans yang berteriak histeris karenanya.

*

Semua member exo nampak sangat lelah, tak terkecuali namja manis bernama Kyungsoo yang sejak memasuki _backstage_ langsung memasuki ruang ganti dan lebih banyak diam. Sesekali dia memainkan ponselnya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ , sedangkan member lain tengah menggoda Jongin karena tanpa memberitahu member exo, dia nekat memperlihatkan _abs_ yang sudah lama dibentuknya.

"Yak! Kkamjong, aku tidak mengira kau akhirnya berani menunjukkan roti sobekmu pada Aeri.. " Sahut Baekhyun yang tengah mengelap keringatnya.

"Bukankah kau juga menunjukkannya, Hyung?" Balas Jongin yang sedang melepas kancing kemejanya.

"Setidaknya aku memang sudah bilang pada tim kreatif akan menunjukkan _abs_ ku."

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Hyung.. Aku senang melihat fans senang." Jongin sudah berganti pakaian santai untuk kembali ke dorm.

"Bukan masalah besar ya?" Ujar Sehun pada Jongin sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk cukup jauh dari mereka dan mengisyaratkan bahwa Jongin harus menyelesaikan yang satu ini. Jongin pun ikut melirik ke arah yang sama dengan Sehun. Dilihatnya, Kyungsoo beberapa kali menghela nafas, seperti sedang kesal.

"Apa dia sedang kesal?" Bisik Jongin pada Sehun.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Coba saja kau tanya langsung." Jawab Sehun.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia memang agak sedikit takut jika Kyungsoonya sedang tidak _mood_ , karena Kyungsoo akan mendiamkannya bahkan tidak mau disentuh Jongin sama sekali, tentu saja itu sangat menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas Jongin yang hendak duduk di sampingnya. Sebelum pemuda tan tersebut mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya melongo. _'Dia benar-benar sedang marah padaku, bagaimana ini..'._ Rutuk Jongin dalam hati sambil meremas rambutnya. Bertahun-tahun pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin masih saja bingung saat pacarnya sedang kesal. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak tahu, apa yang membuat namja manisnya kelihatan begitu kesal. Namun, dilihat dari gelagatnya yang seolah menghindari Jongin, sepertinya Kyungsoo memang sedang kesal padanya. Jongin mengingat-ingat, tindakan apa yang sekiranya membuat pacar manisnya itu kesal. Namun, dia belum menemukan alasannya. Akhirnya dia kembali ke tempat duduk member exo tadi dan dilihatnya mereka juga sudah berganti pakaian santai. Sehun sedang bermain dengan anjingnya. Maknae exo ini memang sangat menyayangi 'Vivi' --anjingnya. Sehingga, saat dia konser pun, dia tak lupa membawa Vivi.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang tengah menekuk mukanya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kesal karena apa."

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang lelah, Jong." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke dorm untuk mengisi tenaga kita untuk besok. " Ujar Suho yang disetujui semua member kecuali Kyungsoo yang tidak ada disitu.

Sehun akan pulang dengan mobil Chanyeol. Sementara member lain menggunakan Van. Saat Jongin akan memasuki Van, Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan matanya di kursi belakang mobil. Dia pun memilih duduk di samping kekasihnya. Meskipun takut membuat Kyungsoo lebih tidak _mood_ lagi, namun dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar kekasihnya kembali tersenyum.

Saat mobil akan berjalan, Jongin hendak memindahkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya agar tidak terantuk oleh kaca mobil. Namun, sebelum itu, Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"Em.. Hyung tidur di bahuku saja, aku khawatir kepala Hyung sakit kalau bersandar di kaca mobil." Ujar Jongin selembut mungkin demi meluluhkan Kyungsoo. Namun, sayangnya Kyungsoo tetap diam dan memejamkan matanya lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil.

"Hyuuuung, bahuku lebih enak untuk tidur daripada kaca itu." Bujuk Jongin tidak mau menyerah.

"Diamlah, aku mau tidur."

Jongin terkesiap dengan jawaban ketus Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas berat dan kembali membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Kepalamu akan sakit sayang kalau kau bersandar seperti itu."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, lagipula yang sakit kan aku, apa pedulimu."

Member exo yang mendengar percakapan kedua pasangan tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berniat ikut campur.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, hyung. Kau ini kan pacarku, tentu saja aku peduli."

"Sudahlah, Kai. Lebih baik kau pejamkan matamu, aku sangat lelah, jangan membuatku tambah lelah dengan berdebat denganmu."

Jongin hanya bisa diam, karena saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan Kai, artinya Kyungsoo sedang sangat tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Setidaknya kau bilang kenapa kau kesal padaku."

Cicitan Jongin hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyungsoo. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Sampai beberapa menit akhirnya Van mereka sampai di dorm EXO.

*

Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan badan di kamarnya dengan Jongin. Dia sangat malas berhadapan dengan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

"Hyung, kau tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Jongin segera mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan diri. Di bawah guyuran shower, Jongin memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan mood Kyungsoo dan menanyakan apa yang membuatnya sampai mendiamkan Jongin seperti ini. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini, ciuman selamat tidur malam ini tidak akan didapatkannya, padahal itu salah satu yang selalu dinantikan oleh Jongin.

Setelah 15 menit, Jongin keluar hanya dengan handuk melilit tubuh seksinya yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi tontonan ribuan EXO L. Setelah berpikir keras, Jongin rasa dia harus segera bertindak untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

Pemuda tan itu sedikit menyibak selimut yang sedang digunakan Kyungsoo, lalu tangannya memeluk perut Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo hampir saja berteriak memarahi Jongin, namun aroma maskulin berpadu aroma mint sabun pada tubuh pacar yang mendekapnya membuatnya hanya bisa diam dalam pelukan pemuda tan tersebut. Dadanya berdesir merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada padat Jongin.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau sedang kesal. Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu mendiamkanku?" Jongin berucap tepat di telinga Kyungsoo, sehingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah.

"Lepaskan, Jongin.. Aku ingin tidur."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau bilang alasan kau sangat kesal." Jongin sedikit mencium telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menahan nafasnya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya, namun dia tidak mau semudah itu luluh hanya karena sentuhannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang memeluknya lalu segera duduk.

"Kalau kau menggangguku terus, aku akan tidur di kamar Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo hendak pergi, sebelum tangan Jongin menariknya dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat di atas dada telanjang Jongin.

"Jo.. Jongin lepaskan."

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang alasan kau kesal padaku."

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar memenjarakan Kyungsoo pada pelukannya, sehingga sekuat apapun Kyungsoo memberontak, maka akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Coba saja kau pikir sendiri apa salahmu."

Kyungsoo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya karena kesal, dan membuat Jongin benar-benar meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Aku tidak mengerti sayang, aku minta maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak kesal lagi, sungguh."

Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang apa yang diucapkan Jongin, benarkah kekasihnya akan menuruti apa saja yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih, karena dada telanjang Jongin benar-benar kelemahannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau ingin menunjukkan perut dan dadamu pada semua orang?"

Jongin melongo mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau marah karena itu, sayang?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya!!" Kyungsoo tambah memberenggut karena Jongin justru tersenyum evil karena pertanyaannya.

"Sayang kau cemburu? Karena fans melihat perutku?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung memerah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi lebih posesif dari biasanya. Hingga melihat tubuh Jongin dipamerkan saja membuatnya sangat kesal, apalagi Jongin tidak meminta izin padanya dulu. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Namun, tiba tiba Jongin membalik posisi dimana Kyungsoo sekarang berada dibawah kungkungannya.

"Sayang, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oke, baiklah, maafkan aku sayang. Awalnya aku memang sangat kepanasan dan kemeja itu benar-benar membuat keringatku tambah banyak, sehingga aku pikir lebih baik aku melepasnya karena aku tidak kuat dengan panasnya. Ya sedikit memberi kejutan untuk EXO L."

"Kau puas dengan tatapan lapar para fans melihat perutmu? Kau menikmatinya? Apalagi ekspresimu seperti bintang porno yang ada di koleksi DVD mu."

Tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menjadi berkali-kali lebih imut kalau sedang cemburu begini."

Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat malu sekarang.

"Sudahlah, lepaskan aku Jongin dan cepat pakai baju."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya dan bergerak dengan lembut. Rasanya benar-benar manis, sampai tidak sadar Kyungsoo balas menggerakkan bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jongin melepas ciumannya. Dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sangat cantik jika sedang bersemu membuat sesuatu di balik handuknya ingin bangun.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita pacaran sayang, dan kau pasti tahu, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku puas dan nikmat hanya kau, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?" Ujar Jongin sambil membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

"Perutmu, dadamu dan semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku Jongin. Kau harus bilang padaku dulu kalau kau ingin menunjukkan pada seseorang termasuk fans."

"Aku baru tahu, seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terkenal sangat dewasa bisa menjadi sangat manja dan manis seperti ini jika sedang cemburu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Yak!!! Aku sedang kesal padamu, Jongin."

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo untuk meredakan emosinya. Kali ini berlangsung sedikit lebih lama sampai bibir Kyungsoo basah.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan selalu bilang padamu. Lagi pula mereka hanya melihat perutku, kau bahkan setiap hari bermain dengan little Jongin di balik sini." Ujar Jongin menunjuk bagian bawahnya.

"Ishh.. Kau memang mesum, minggir. Aku mau istirahat Jongin." Jongin masih _keukeuh_ mengungkung Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku, sayang?"

"Asal kau memenuhi ucapan mu."

"Baiklah,"

"Kau tadi bilang akan menuruti apa saja keinginanku kan?"

"Iya, sayang.. Apapun."

"Sekarang, belikan aku ice cream strawberry di kedai tempat biasa kita beli, belikan juga _nachos_ , dan setelah itu masakkan aku nasi goreng kimchi."

Jongin langsung terduduk mendengar kemauan pacarnya.

"Sayang, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik makan ice cream malam-malam. Lalu, nachos juga nasi goreng kimchi, nanti kau tambah berisi sayang kalau banyak makan di malam hari."

"Oh, kau tidak suka kalau aku tambah berisi, ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau. Aku mau tidur di kamar Baekhyun saja." Jongin gelagapan merutuki mulutnya yang membuat Kyungsoo tambah kesal.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu sayang, aku selalu mencintaimu meskipun kau tambah berisi atau apapun bentukmu, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Oke baiklah baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu, tunggu disini yah sayang, aku akan belikan ice cream dan _nachos._ Tapi... Aku tidak bisa memasak sayang."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!!!"

Akhirnya dengan kecepatan ekstra, Jongin segera mengganti baju dan keluar dorm untuk memenuhi keinginan Kyungsoo. Setelah melihat Jongin keluar, Kyungsoo terkikik sendiri.

"Salah siapa pamer badan tanpa bilang padaku.."

*

Setelah 30 menit, Jongin sampai ke dorm membawa pesanan Kyungsoo. Ternyata Kyungsoo sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping pacar manisnya.

"Sayang, ini ice cream dan _nachos_ nya. Apa kau masih ingin nasi goreng kimchi? Nanti kau kekenyangan."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau membuatkannya untukku."

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Aku akan ke dapur." Jongin mencuri ciuman sekilas di pipi Kyungsoo lalu beranjak, membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bersemu.

*

Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya tengah kebingungan mencari bahan makanan di dapur, bahkan memotong sayur saja dia benar-benar kaku. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ketulusan Jongin. Dia tahu, dari dulu jongin akan melakukan apa saja yang diinginkankannya, itu lah yang membuatnya selalu mencintai Jongin dan tak berniat melirik orang lain meskipun ada yang lebih tampan dari pemuda tan tersebut.

Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat jongin yang kebingungan, sehingga dia memutuskan menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari belakang dan membuat pemuda tan tersebut terkejut.

"Jongin, aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang."

Jongin membalik badannya menghadap Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau sudah selesai memasaknya?"

"Kau lihat sendiri sayang, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahan apa saja yang harus aku tambahkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katamu sayang, ternyata kau memang tak pernah berbohong."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau senang, sayang."

"Maafkan aku yang tadi sempat kekanakkan."

"Aku senang kalau kau cemburu sayang, itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku."

Tiba-tiba udara di dapur menjadi sangat panas, keduanya mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai bibir mereka bertubrukkan. Jongin menarik pinggang ramping Kyungsoo merapat pada tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka menggerakkan kepala mereka ke kiri dan kekanan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk berciuman. Ciuman mereka benar-benar basah sampai Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Yak!!! Kalian cepat tidur, besok kita akan melakukan konser, dasar pasangan mesum."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera melepaskan ciumannya mendengar teriakan dari orang yang ternyata adalah Suho. Mereka segera menuju kamar, mungkin melanjutkan acara yang tertunda karena kehadiran _leader_ exo tersebut.

*

Dan benar saja, mereka memang belum tertidur setelah melakukan _making out_ tadi. Kini terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di paha Jongin yang telentang sambil membuka kemeja Jongin.

"Woaah, kau punya 8 pack jongin. Ini sangat seksi." Ujar Kyungsoo meraba-raba perut Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau perbuatannya membuat Jongin menahan hasrat untuk menyerang Kyungsoo yang juga saat ini hanya memakai celana super tipis dan pendek yang hanya menutupi sepertiga paha montoknya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu puas sayang."

"Aku sangat menyukainya Jongin."

"Tapi kau jangan sekali-kali ingin mempunyainya juga sayang, _because i love kyungsoo baby tummy._ Kau cukup pilates saja agar pantat dan pahamu lebih kencang."

"Bukankah pantatku sudah lebih kencang, Jongin?"

"Kau masih perlu membesarkannya lagi sayang."

"Baiklah, _as your wish_ , Jongin sayang."

END


End file.
